Konoha High: Meet the New Kids
by SeoAly-AngelAlyson
Summary: The four youngest Heaven children are going into High School. Is the second oldest daughter changing the Uchiha player? Deidara decides the eldest daughter is his new play toy, and won't give up on her. When one of the members in Naruto's group of friends gets involved, things get hectic. And what happens when two more kids come into the school? R&R. Rated M for Future chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha High**

**CH.1- Popular Kids**

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Konoha High. Teenagers talking to friends and putting their things away in lockers, the principal looking out the window with a worried expression, everything was just dandy- wait what!? Worried ? Why our dear KHS principal, worried. Could it have something to do with the folders on her desk ? The principal started to open the folders one by one leaving them open on her desk and shaking her head...

_**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Gender: M**_

_**Grade: 10th**_

_**Date Of Birth: 10/10**_

_**Eye color: Blue**_

_**Hair color: Blonde**_

_**Birth place: Konoha**_

_**Blood type: B**_

_**Zodiac: Libra**_

_**Hobbies: Playing pranks, Eating Ramen**_

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: M_

_Grade: 10th_

_Date Of Birth: 07/23_

_Eye color: Dark Gray_

_Hair color: Black_

_Birth place: Konoha_

_Blood type: AB_

_Zodiac: Cancer_

_Hobbies: Fulfilling his lifelong goal_

**_Name: Hiashi Luke_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Gender: M_**

**_Grade: 11th_**

**_Date Of Birth: 06/23_**

**_Eye color: Blue_**

**_Hair color: Black_**

**_Birth place: Konoha_**

**_Blood type: AB_**

**_Zodiac: Cancer_**

**_Hobbies: No comment_**

_Name: Hiashi Roxxane_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: F_

_Grade: 10th_

_Date Of Birth: 10/03_

_Eye color: Gray_

_Hair color: Black_

_Birth place: Konoha_

_Blood type: A_

_Zodiac: Libra_

_Hobbies: No comment_

**_Name: Haruno Sakura_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Gender: F_**

**_Grade: 10th_**

**_Date Of Birth: 03/28_**

**_Eye color: Green_**

**_Hair color: Pink_**

**_Birth place: Konoha_**

**_Blood type: A_**

**_Zodiac: Aries_**

**_Hobbies: Uchiha Sasuke_**

_Name:Akadou Ten Ten_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: F_

_Grade: 11th_

_Date Of Birth: 03/09_

_Eye color: Brown_

_Hair color: Brown_

_Birth place: Konoha_

_Blood type: A negative_

_Zodiac: Pisces_

_Hobbies: Hyuuga Neji, Weapons, and Martial Arts._

**_Name: Hyuuga Neji_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Gender: M_**

**_Grade: 11th_**

**_Date Of Birth: 07/03_**

**_Eye color: Pearl White_**

**_Hair color: Dark Brown_**

**_Birth place: Konoha_**

**_Blood type: B positive_**

**_Zodiac: Cancer_**

**_Hobbies: Meditation_**

_Name: Rock Lee_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: M_

_Grade: 11th_

_Date Of Birth: 11/27_

_Eye color: Black_

_Hair color: Black_

_Birth place: Konoha_

_Blood type: A_

_Zodiac: Sagittarius_

_Hobbies: Haruno Sakura_

_**Name: Yamanaka Ino**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Gender: F**_

_**Grade: 10th**_

_**Date Of Birth: 09/23**_

_**Eye color: Blue**_

_**Hair color:Blonde**_

_**Birth place: Konoha**_

_**Blood type: B**_

_**Zodiac: Libra**_

_**Hobbies: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Name: Nara Shikamaru_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: M_

_Grade: 10th_

_Date Of Birth: 09/22_

_Eye color: Black_

_Hair color: Black_

_Birth place: Konoha_

_Blood type: AB_

_Zodiac: Virgo_

_Hobbies: Cloud watching_

_**Name:Akimichi Chouji**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Gender: M**_

_**Grade: 10th**_

_**Date Of Birth: 05/01**_

_**Eye color: Black**_

_**Hair color: Brown**_

_**Birth place: Konoha**_

_**Blood type: O**_

_**Zodiac: Taurus**_

_**Hobbies: Eating**_

_Name:Hyuuga Hinata_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: F_

_Grade: 10th_

_Date Of Birth: 12/27_

_Eye color: Pearl White_

_Hair color: Purple-ish Black_

_Birth place: Konoha_

_Blood type: AB_

_Zodiac: Capricorn_

_Hobbies: Uzumaki Naruto_

_**Name:Inuzuka Kiba**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Gender: M**_

_**Grade: 10th**_

_**Date Of Birth: 07/07**_

_**Eye color: Brown**_

_**Hair color: Brown**_

_**Birth place: Konoha**_

_**Blood type: AB**_

_**Zodiac: Cancer**_

_**Hobbies: Dog training and playing pranks**_

_Name:Aburame Shino_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: M_

_Grade: 10th_

_Date Of Birth: 01/23_

_Eye color: Black_

_Hair color: Black_

_Birth place: Konoha_

_Blood type: B_

_Zodiac: Aquarius_

_Hobbies: Bug training_

_**Name:Tobitake Sai**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Gender: M**_

_**Grade: 11th**_

_**Date Of Birth: 04/12**_

_**Eye color: Black**_

_**Hair color: Black**_

_**Birth place: Konoha**_

_**Blood type: O**_

_**Zodiac: Pisces**_

_**Hobbies: Drawing and painting**_

_Name: Sabaku no Temari_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: F_

_Grade: 11th_

_Date Of Birth: 08/23_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Hair color: Blonde_

_Birth place: Suna_

_Blood type: AB_

_Zodiac: Leo_

_Hobbies: No Comment_

**_Name: Sabaku no Gaara_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Gender: M_**

**_Grade: 10th_**

**_Date Of Birth: 01/09_**

**_Eye color: Green_**

**_Hair color: Red_**

**_Birth place: Suna_**

**_Blood type: O_**

**_Zodiac: Capricorn_**

**_Hobbies: No Comment_**

_Name: Sabaku no Kankurou_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: M_

_Grade: 11th_

_Date Of Birth: 05/15/1993_

_Eye color: Black_

_Hair color: Brown_

_Birth place: Suna_

_Blood type: AB_

_Zodiac: Taurus_

_Hobbies: Puppets and girls_

**_Name: Paros Nicholas_**

**_Nickname: Nick_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Gender: M_**

**_Grade: 10th_**

**_DOB: 11/29_**

**_Eye color: Green_**

**_Hair color: Blood Red_**

**_Birth place: Konoha_**

**_Blood type: A_**

**_Zodiac: Sagittarius_**

**_Hobbies: No Comment_**

_Name: Rodsen Candi_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: F_

_Grade: 11th_

_DOB: 01/13_

_Eye color: Brown_

_Hair color: Blonde with different colors_

_Birth place: Suna_

_Blood type: B_

_Zodiac: Capricorn_

_Hobbies: No Comment_

**_Name: Rodsen Traci_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Gender: F_**

**_Grade: 11th_**

**_DOB: 11/14_**

**_Eye color: Gold_**

**_Hair color: Blonde_**

**_Birth place: Suna_**

**_Blood type: B_**

**_Zodiac: Scorpio_**

**_Hobbies: No Comment_**

_Name: Rodsen Amber_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: F_

_Grade: 10th_

_DOB: 12/19_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Hair color: Orange_

_Birth place: Suna_

_Blood type: AB_

_Zodiac: Sagittarius_

_Hobbies: Luke Hiashi_

**_Name: Derisk, Jessie_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Gender: M_**

**_Grade: 11th_**

**_Date Of Birth: 11/13_**

**_Eye color: Brown_**

**_Hair color: Brown_**

**_Birth place: Konoha_**

**_Blood type: AB_**

**_Zodiac: Sagittarius_**

**_Hobbies: No comment_**

* * *

**Principal POV**

_**'These kids are troublemakers, most of them have excellent grades, but that doesn't change anything. Now I have four new students coming and they don't have good records when it comes to behaving.'**_~sigh~_** 'Great just what I need. I'm going to have to talk with the janitor about putting more seats in the detention room.'**_~sigh~_ ~mumbling outside the door~** 'I wonder who that is?'**_

**Normal POV**

Four new students were standing outside the door of the principals office, arguing about who was going to knock on the door. "You knock on it." The black haired boy says. "No, you knock on it." Said the brown haired boy. "No, you." Said the brown haired girl. "No, you." Said the black haired girl. "Just come in." The principal grunted bitterly. The door opens and the students see a busty blonde woman sitting behind a large, cluttered desk. "Hello. My name is Tsunade. I'm your principal here, and you are?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well my name is..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha High**

**CH.2- The New Kids**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Well my name is-" ~ Pow ~ "Baa-channnnnnn! The Wantabe sluts are bothering us again!" A blonde haired, blue eyed teenager yelled, interrupting the person that was just about to introduce herself. Said person was angry, no wait, they were down right pissed. Their eye twitched, symbolizing an explosion of rage was going to happen and the blonde nitwit was right in the line of fire. "Calm down." Said the girl with black hair. "HE INTERRUPTED ME BLACK ALY! I HATE GETTING INTERRUPTED! SO,NO, I WON'T CALM DOWN!"

**Naruto's POV**

The school sluts were bothering us again, so we were all going to Baa-chan's office so she can tell them to let go of Sasuke-teme and Luke-teme because we wanted to play football. I went inside without knocking, as usual, and yelled, "Baa-channnnnnn! The Wantabe sluts are bothering us again!" I looked around and saw two girls and two boys, they must be the new kids everyone is talking about. The girl with brown hair and blue eyes was twitching uncontrollably, I think she's mad. As i was wondering about that, Sasuke-teme muttered to me, "She was talking first dobe, you have no manners." Only the gang, and the sluts heard his comment but still, I didn't like it one bit. As I was about to curse at the teme, I was cut off by the black haired girl. "Calm down." she soothed. The girl with brown hair retorted, "HE INTERRUPTED ME BLACK ALY! I HATE GETTING INTERRUPTED! SO, NO, I WON'T CALM DOWN!" I knew she was mad at me, but I didn't care, as soon as they saw Sasuke-teme and Luke-teme, they would forget all about me. Now that I think about it, Luke seemed to have disappeared. Where the hell could the older teme have gone? I looked at the girl called Angel just as she turned around; a shot of pain erupted in my lower region, or otherwise known as, my baby maker.

**Normal POV**

After the brown haired girl kicked Naruto, she stopped fuming and fixed her hair. "Like I was saying, my name is Angel Heaven." she said with a smile, finally finishing her sentence and looking at Naruto with glaring blue eyes. The girl with black hair was bent over, facing everyone and laughing like crazy. Everyone just stared at her. When she was finally done laughing, she spoke in a giggling tone, "My name is Alyson." The boy with black hair spoke next, smiling a Might Gai smile, "My name's Drake." Then, the boy with brown hair smirked and spoke with amusement , "And my name is Jake." "Thats no fair, I'm the only one who said our surname." Angel pouted and "hmph"-ed. "That's why we didn't say it again, sis" Alyson said, still giggling at Naruto

**Tsunade's POV**

**_'I swear these kids are going to be the death of me.' _**As I massaged my temples I looked at them and asked, "Where are your files?" The two girls went up to my desk and set down four colored folders. I looked at the black one first, which was on top. It belonged to...

**_Name: Heaven, Alyson_**

**_Nickname: Black Aly (family only), Aly_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Gender: F_**

**_Grade: 11th_**

**_DOB: 07/04_**

**_Eye color: Green_**

**_Hair color: Black_**

**_Birth place: Konoha_**

**_Blood type: AB_**

**_Zodiac: Cancer_**

**_Hobbies: Drawing, Fighting Etc._**

**_'Hm. She seems...normal but, then again she doesn't list any other hobbies but drawing and fighting. I wonder what etc. means_****.****_'_**I thought as I finished looking at the black file. I moved this file so i could look at the next one. It was blue.

_Name: Heaven, Angelica_

_Nickname: Angel_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: F_

_Grade: 10th_

_DOB: 12/01_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Hair color: Brown_

_Birth place: Konoha_

_Blood type: AB_

_Zodiac: Sagittarius_

_Hobbies: Drawing, Fighting Etc._

**_'All she did was change her personal info other than that everything is the same as her sister.' _** I thought with a chuckle.**_ 'They are so much alike, yet, at the same time, so different.'_** I shook my head in amusement. Then, looked at the last two files. One was green and the other, purple.

_Name: Heaven, Drake_

_Age: 15_

_Gender: M_

_Grade: 9th_

_DOB: 8/14_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Hair color: Black_

_Birth place: Konoha_

_Blood type: B_

_Zodiac: Leo_

_Hobbies: None of your business_

**_Name: Heaven Jake_**

**_Age: 15_**

**_Gender: M_**

**_Grade: 9th_**

**_DOB: 8/14_**

**_Eye color: Blue_**

**_Hair color: Brown_**

**_Birth place: Konoha_**

**_Blood type: B_**

**_Zodiac: Leo_**

**_Hobbies: None of your business_**

_*While Tsunade was looking at the files*_

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey! Why the hell did u kick me?!" Naruto cursed, with watery eyes, holding his family jewels in pain. "Because..." Angel started to respond. "You interrupted me while I was talking!" She finished, sticking her tongue out and crossing her arms. With a dumbfounded face Naruto whined "Well that's no reason to kick me." "Thats just how Angel is, got a problem with it?" Alyson questioned with a smirk, while flipping her bangs out of her face. "If you do, I can guarantee you won't get out of this room alive!" Both Heaven girls threatened at the same time. Naruto gulped and backed up until he was next to the door. "No, ~gulp~ not at a-" ~BANG~ Naruto stuttered, until the door opened suddenly and hit him in the face. A girl with short red hair and red eyes strolled inside without a care in the world, not paying attention to the boy she hit with the door. As she passed by the Uchiha boy, she raised an eyebrow. "Foster brother." She said boredly. She passed by Ami and Karin next and said, with disgust, "Sluts." Then, she passed by Jake and Drake and said, with a semi-smile, "Twerps." She turned around to looked at Naruto, smirked at what she did and said, "I don't know if I should call you dickless, or idiot". And last, but never least, she turned around and saw Angel and Aly, she shouted, "Angel! Black Aly!" "Mad!" They responded with an equally as loud shout. The girls were the only ones who weren't in shock at Mad's entrance. Tsunade uncovered her ears, that she covered when they shouted, then interrupted the reunion with a cough, and a raised eyebrow, spoke in a questioning voice, "Madison, nice to see you again? Where's your file?" Mad stopped hugging the girls and turned to Tsunade. "Oh um… here?" Mad questioned showing her the red folder in her hand. "May I have it?" Tsunade questioned with a sigh. "Um… Yea I guess." Mad replied in a bored tone.

**_Name: Uchiha-Phoenix Madison_**

**_Nickname: Mad_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Gender: F_**

**_Grade: 10th_**

**_DOB: 06/23_**

**_Eye color: Blood Red_**

**_Hair color: Blood Red_**

**_Birth place: Konoha_**

**_Blood type: O_**

**_Zodiac: Cancer_**

**_Hobbies: Go to Hell Bitch_**

"Young lady, you have detention." Tsunade scolded Mad, you see for hobbies she had put, 'Go to Hell Bitch'. "First day and I already have detention. New record." Smirked Mad. "Hey.. I'm NOT DICKLESS! OR AN IDIOT! YOU HEAR!" Said Naruto once his head stopped spinning and he was able to think clearly. "Guess the shock wore off and he realized she called him dickless and an idiot." Jake chuckled. "YES YOU ARE!" Angel, Alyson, and Mad screamed in an accusing tone, in unison. "How do you know?" Sasuke challenged in a bored tone. "We guessed." Angel, Aly, and Mad replied and Angel stuck out her tongue. ~Ahem~ Tsunade called for their attention. "Well, here are your schedules." Tsunade said as they turned around to face her. "Oooh, what class did you get?" Asked Naruto jumping up and down, totally forgetting they insulted him.

**_Name: Heaven Angelicia_**

Period: Room #: Class: Teacher: Time:

1 A-2 Homeroom Kakashi 8:00-8:30

2 A-3 Art Kurenai 8:35-9:05

3 A-6 Reading Asuma 9:10-9:40

4 B-5 History Inibiki 9:45-10:15

5 A-2 Study Hall Kakashi 10:20-10:50

Lunch Lunch room Lunch Lunch 10:55-11:25

6 A-7 Health Tsunade 11:30-12:00

7 B-6 Band Mikoto & Haru 12:05-12:35

8 B-9 Business Fugaku & Masato 1:10-1:40

9 Gym room Gym Anko & Gai 1:45-2:15

10 A-2 Math Kakashi 2:20-2:50

"Cool! You have all our classes" Naruto cheered. "Aw great. Now I have to get to know them!" Angel whined. "Hey, Black Aly what classes do you have since your in 11th?" Angel asked in wonder. "Don't know." Aly replied. "Let's see."

**_Name: Heaven Alyson_**

Period: Room #: Class: Teacher: Time:

1 A-2 Homeroom Kakashi 8:00-8:30

2 A-3 Art Kurenai 8:35-9:05

3 A-7 Health Tsunade 9:10-9:40

4 A-6 Reading Asuma 9:45-10:15

5 A-2 Study Hall Kakashi 10:20-10:50

Lunch Lunch room Lunch Lunch 10:55-11:25

6 A-2 Math Kakashi 11:30-12:00

7 B-6 Band Mikoto & Haru 12:05-12:35

8 B-9 Business Fugaku & Masato 1:10-1:40

9 Gym room Gym Anko & Gai 1:45-2:15

10 B-5 History Inibiki 2:20-2:50

"What the hell!? My big sis is going to be in some of my classes! I don't have to be nice to anyone!" She questioned and cheered. "Oh, I forgot to mention, you are in a special 9th, 10th,11th, & 12th year class, Drake & Jake are in some of your classes as well. Oh! And so is Mad." Tsunade smirked. The four Heaven children and Mad cheered, "YES!" "What? Let me see." Naruto demanded.

**_Name: Heaven Drake_**

Period: Room #: Class: Teacher: Time:

1 A-2 Homeroom Kakashi 8:00-8:30

2 A-3 Art Kurenai 8:35-9:05

3 A-2 Math Kakashi 9:10-9:40

4 A-7 Health Tsunade 9:45-10:15

5 A-2 Study Hall Kakashi 10:20-10:50

Lunch Lunch room Lunch Lunch 10:55-11:25

6 B-5 History Inibiki 11:30-12:00

7 B-6 Band Mikoto & Haru 12:05-12:35

8 B-9 Business Fugaku & Masato 1:10-1:40

9 Gym room Gym Anko & Gai 1:45-2:15

10 A-6 Reading Asuma 2:20-2:50

**_Name: Heaven Jake_**

Period: Room #: Class: Teacher: Time:

1 A-2 Homeroom Kakashi 8:00-8:30

2 A-3 Art Kurenai 8:35-9:05

3 A-2 Math Kakashi 9:10-9:40

4 B-5 History Inibiki 9:45-10:15

5 A-2 Study Hall Kakashi 10:20-10:50

Lunch Lunch room Lunch Lunch 10:55-11:25

6 A-6 Reading Asuma 11:30-12:00

7 B-6 Band Mikoto & Haru 12:05-12:35

8 B-9 Business Fugaku & Masato 1:10-1:40

9 Gym room Gym Anko & Gai 1:45-2:15

10 A-7 Health Tsunade 2:20-2:50

**_Name: Uchiha Phoenix Madison_**

Period: Room #: Class: Teacher: Time:

1 A-2 Homeroom Kakashi 8:00-8:30

2 A-3 Art Kurenai 8:35-9:05

3 A-6 Reading Asuma 9:10-9:40

4 B-5 History Inibiki 9:45-10:15

5 A-2 Study Hall Kakashi 10:20-10:50

Lunch Lunch room Lunch Lunch 10:55-11:25

6 A-7 Health Tsunade 11:30-12:00

7 B-6 Band Mikoto & Haru 12:05-12:35

8 B-9 Business Fugaku & Masato 1:10-1:40

9 Gym room Gym Anko & Gai 1:45-2:15

10 A-2 Math Kakashi 2:20-2:50


	3. Chapter 3

**Konoha High**

**CH.3- Who's giving the Tour?**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

After Naruto finished looking at the schedules, he realized something. "Baa-chan, who's going to give them a tour?" Naruto questioned. "That was exactly what I was going to say next, Naruto." Tsunade said. "Since you seem so eager to know, you get take them around the school, Naruto!" Tsunade ordered with a smirk. "B-but I don't want tooo." Naruto whined. "Well Nar-" Tsunade started to say, while shaking her head, but was interrupted by Angel.

"No way in HELL am I going to follow him. He looks like a retard! We might get lost. You might as well have a hobo, who knows nothing about the school, give us a tour!" Angel argued, puffing out her cheeks. "Well fine then! Sasuke take Angel around th-" Tsunade was saying until she was interrupted… yet again. "We're back Tsunade-sama." Came the bored voices of the 12th grade Akatsuki members. "CROW-AKINI, RIOU-NII-CHAN!" screamed Angel, Alyson, Drake and Jake. "Angel...Jake?!" Crow said in a surprised voice.

"Black Aly...Drake?!" Riou thought aloud. "Can they please give us a tour." Said Angel with a puppy dog face. Tsunade looked away,_** 'For a 16 year-old she has a pretty good puppy dog face.'**_Tsunade shook her head and thought,**_ 'No, I will not fall for it.'_** '"No! Sasuke, you will give Angel a tour and that's final." She stated, amused, looking at the disappointed face Angel made. "Deidara, you will give Aly her tour and Naruto, you will give Drake and Jake their tour." Tsunade ordered. "Now get out of my office, all of you! Go!" She said sternly, pointing at the door.

**~Outside the office~**

"Ha! What that Baa-chan doesn't know, is that we got our tours by Kakashi-sensei yesterday, after school, when she left him in charge to go out with pervy sage." Angel said smirking her Uchiha like smirk she picked up from her older brothers, who picked it up from Itachi. "So we still ditching school Ange, Black?" Jake and Drake asked in usion. "Hell's yeah we are!" Both Heaven sisters screamed, then smirked and high fived. "Come on lets go." Said the younger Heaven boys with a smirk. "No way in hell, are we letting you ditch." Started Sasuke in a serious tone. "If I let you do that, I'll get in trouble, and no way in hell is that happening!" Sasuke finished, glaring at Angel. "Come on Blacky." said Deidara, dragging Aly away. "WHAT THE FUCK, DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU'RE NOT FAMILY! LET GO! RAPE! RAPE!" She screamed over and over again until they rounded the corner and were out of sight. "Uhh… ANGE WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO NOW!" Screamed the Heaven boys that were present, looking between Sasuke and Angel in fear. "Ummmm… TAKE THEM NOT ME!" Angel said, pushing her younger brothers toward Sasuke and Naruto, then, dashing off in the opposite direction from where Deidara took Aly.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sasuke demanded in a growl to Angel, dashing off behind her. Naruto stared at them till he couldn't see them anymore, then turned around, looked at the boys, and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uhhh… so... want to ditch school with me and get ice cream?" asked Naruto semi-smiling.

**Sorry if its short but we're kinda on writers block for this story soooo...YEAH GIVE US SOME IDEAS! K well laters**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konoha High**

**CH.4- Blush**

**Normal POV:**

Drake and Jake looked at each other unsurely and replied, "Sureee?" "You boys are stupid!" Tsunade said coming out of her office. "Inside now!" "Awww mannn!" The three boys cried out in unison.

***Back with Deidara and Alyson***

"RAPE RAPE RA-" Alyson got cut off by a pair of overly chap-stick glazed lips. Deidara cut off the kiss, and spoke in a husky voice, "Finally you shut up." "You-you took my first kiss, you JACKASS!" Alyson shrieked in anger. "UGH!" What was that noise you ask? Well, it was poor, non-sexual offender, Deidara. You see, just like Naruto, for doing something rude, he got hit in his lower region by a feisty Heaven girl. "Oh My God! Dei-chan, are you ok?" Alyson asked in a, fake sweet voice when a teacher came out of the elevator. "You fucking hit me, and then ask if I'm ok? What the fuck, are you Bipolar?" Deidara whispered in a harsh tone. Aly glared at him and kicked him in the leg. "Ugh!" Deidara whimpered. "Dei-chan, here, let me take you to the nurse's office! You don't look so well." Alyson offered with fake concern. "Oh Lord! Is he ok? And yes, thank you so much young lady for helping him go to the nurse's office." Said the teacher, while Alyson helped him up. "Oh it's no biggy." Alyson replied, turning her head and smiling. "I love to help!" Aly added with a smile. "Oh! Mistress Heaven! I can take him if you want." The teacher offered, just realizing that she was in the presence of her bosses eldest daughter. "No I got it! Don't worry about it, thanks anyways." Alyson replied with a sweat drop, and headed for the nurse's office.

**Aly's POV:**

I brought that idiot blonde, named Deidara, to the nurse's office. I opened the door and called, "Aunty Shizune." "I'm in here Hun, are you hurt?" Aunty Shizune replied coming out of the closet and starting to examine me from head to toe. "No, I'm fine! Deidara my "tour guide" is." I responded, rolling my eyes. "Alrighty then darling, you might not be as good as your sister when it comes to nursing someone back to health, but I think you can handle a minor injury I have to go see how Hiashi-chan is! I'll be right back." Aunty Shizune said going out the door. "Ok!" I replied, going to get an ice pack from the fridge and dropping it, hard, I might add, and on purpose, on Deidara's lower region. "FUCK! THAT'S C-COLD!" Deidara shivered. "Well, that will help the pain go away." I told him, trying not to laugh at the fact I'm the one who inflicted the pain on him._** 'Ahhh. I love to inflict pain.'**_ I slowly looked over to the window, to see Angel sitting in a tree, with Sasuke screaming at her to get down.

**Deidara POV:**

I used the fact that she was distracted and looking out the window to tie her hands behind her back with the Akatsuki ribbon and pull her to my lap. "Now you can't escape my little Aly-cat." I smirked at her.

**Normal POV:**

"Let me go, ass wipe!" Alyson demanded with a glare. "Hey, Shizune my sister needs and ice pack again." A boy with black hair and blue eyes groaned, opening the door. There was a slight pause before Alyson was jerked off of Deidara's lap and Deidara sat on the examining table holding his nose in pain, with blood gushing out. "How many times have I told you not to force girls to do things with you? It's called rape, you dumb ass." The black haired, blue eyed boy spoke honestly and harshly. He turned to Alyson with concern and asked, "He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Alyson scoffed. "Please, I didn't need help! I could've kicked his ass and thrown him out the window! I can protect myself!" Alyson scolded. "But, thanks..." She mumbled lastly with a blush. "Dude, what the FUCK! Why'd you punch me?!" Deidara nasally questioned. The black haired boy looked at Aly with relief and glared at Deidara. "I told you after the incident with my sister, if I ever, and I meant ever, caught you forcing a girl to do something, I'd kick your ass." The ravenette declared. "And I don't break promises." The black haired boy smirked. Alyson chuckled at his statement. "What are you laughing at newbie?" Deidara threateningly questioned, but it came out sounding like a little kid asking a question due to him holding his nose. "You and your even stupider voice. You sound like a little kid." Alyson laughed. "Wait a minute... Newbie? I wondered why you didn't look familiar. Is today your first day?" The ravenette questioned. "Yeah, it is. I'm Alyson. Alyson Heaven, but everyone just calls me Aly, well everyone except my siblings who sometimes call me Black Aly." Aly said with a small smile and a light blush. "Well, it's nice to meet you Alyson. I'm Luke. Luke Hiashi." Luke said with a smirk offering his hand for a handshake. Aly looked at his hand with a raised eyebrow and giggled. "Well, gotta run. Gonna go find my sister she's not in the tree anymore. Later." Alyson said jumping out the window and landing gracefully.

***Now to know what happened with Angel and Sasuke***

_Recap on what Angel and Sasuke were doing:_

"Ummmm… TAKE THEM NOT ME!" Angel said, pushing her younger brothers toward Sasuke and Naruto, then, dashing off in the opposite direction from where Deidara took Aly.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sasuke demanded in a growl to Angel, dashing off behind her.

**Normal POV:**

"UMMMM... NO!" Angel screamed with a face that read 'are you stupid', still keeping her rhythm, but running backwards now. "Hey wait a minute where'd Blacky go?" Angel wondered out loud and stopped running, looking everywhere. Out of nowhere two strong arms were suddenly around her waist and she heard a husky voice say in her ear. "I'm right here, darling." "Ummm...Sas-Sasuke can you please let go." Angel stuttered in a flushed voice. She's ticklish. "Sasuke Uchiha, no molesting my god daughter in the hallway." Came Kakashi's strict voice from behind them. "Hn. I'm not molesting her just having some fun right_ An-ge-l_" Sasuke said in a husky voice, nuzzling her neck. "Yeah Uncle Kaka we're just having fun." giggled Angel, winking at Kakashi. "Come on." Said Sasuke leading her away from Kakashi. Kakashi shook his head and sighed.

**Angel's POV:**

_*What the fuck inner don't take over my body*_ Angel thought bitterly to her inner. _**~Hey! Cute boy nuzzling our neck I just had to!~ Inner Angel replied wickedly.**_

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konoha High**

**CH. 5- Study Hall**

**Sasuke's POV**

I looked over at my new feisty interest. I noticed she was spacing out and making a bitter face. **_'Why is Bluey spacing out?'_** I inertly questioned myself . _'Ummmm...Well isn't it obvious she's talking to her inner. Idiot.'_ Came the reply in my head.**_ 'Hn? I thought I locked you up in the darkest corner of my mind?'_** I questioned "Inner Me" with a growl._ 'Oh, you did. It's just the fact that you are confused about Angel-chan, that you let me free. You need some advice that's all.'_ Replied the stupid voice in my head. He's starting to get annoying. I glared and stated. _**'Hn, stop annoying me.'**_

**Angel's POV**

I had just stopped arguing with my stupid hormonal inner to see Blacky spacing out. So I took my chance and ran as fast as my sexy, if I do say so myself, legs could take me. "Bye bye, sucker!" I screamed giving him the finger. "See you later Blacky-chan" I winked at him running off and making him let go of me.

**Normal POV**

As Angel was running toward the gym, Sasuke got out of his daze and was hot on her tail. " Hey! Get back here! Hey! I'm talking to you!" Sasuke screamed in rage running after her. Angel looked back at him and stuck out her tongue in a playful manner, "I don't wanna! I also don't careeeeee!" Angel taunted him. Once she got to the door, she pushed it open with force, so her speed wouldn't slow. Although, as soon as she ran in, she wished she hadn't. What she was seeing was something she could never unsee. The fact that she had stopped, made Sasuke run in to her."Ugh!" Sasuke grunted as he ran into her,but that didn't stop him from taking his chance to grab her. "Got you! Now you're gonna get it doll face!" Were the words Angel should have heard behind her, but she was too shocked to pay any attention to him. Sasuke had noticed she wasn't paying attention to him, so he got angry and looked up to see what was taking the lovely girl's attention away from him. What he saw, made him wanna barf on the spot. There in front of them were...

_(AN: Mujajajjajjaja you will be left hanging on what happened to Sasuke and Angel until later! With love A&A)_

**With Naruto, Drake and Jake**

"What the hell was all that screaming about?" Tsunade asked the boys with a raised eyebrow. Naruto looked at the boys to see if they would answer. When they shook their heads at him, he started to tell the story. "Well ummmm... You see ummm... Baa-channnnn... Dei grabbed Aly-chan and dragged her awayyyyyy... So then Angel-chan pushed D and J at me and teme and ran off after herrrrrr... And then, well, you know the rest! hehehehe." Said Naruto whining at first and finishing off in a chuckle. "One, if you were to write that all down it would be a run on sentence. Speak more correctly. Two, if you insist on calling Sasuke 'Teme', then at least say 'Teme and I' and lastly GET TO CLASS ALL THREE OF YOU! NOW!" screamed/corrected Tsunade in raged.

**Time skip to 1st period after Kakashi got there**

_~10 minutes after the bell rang~_

~Whispering~ "Class!" Kakashi said trying to get their attention. ~Ignoring~ ~More whispers~ ~Screeching sounds~ Kakashi had scratched the chalkboard to get everyone's attention. The class covered their ears in pain. "Now class! As I was saying, today we have four new students coming to class and of course I'm sure all of you have seen that Madison is back." Kakashi stated, pointing at Mad in the back of the room. All of them looked at Mad and cringed in fear. She had glared at them the fierce Uchiha glare everyone knows and lov- fears. The class heard a cough and everyone turned their heads to the door. Two girls and two boys came into the class. Both boys were playing a war game called 'Zombies: All for One and One for All War' on their Nintendo Ds's. They were in the same group and would sometimes yell, "Die zombie, dieeeee!" The girl with black hair and green eyes was texting, when the screen lit up saying 'new message', the name 'Luke' was there, she smiled, replied, and continued listening to her IPod, with both buds in. The girl with brown hair and blue eyes was playing 'Zombies: All for One and One for All War' on her Nintendo Ds, going against her brothers, and kicking their asses, I might add, while listening to music on their IPod with the right bud in and texting a certain boy named "Blacky Uchiha". ~Ahem~ "Will all of you care to introduce yourselves?" Kakashi asked in wonder as to how they could walk and not run into anything while doing all those things. "Um… Yeah, hold on a sec, I'm winning." Drake, Jake, and Angel said. "Wait what! As if you little twerps! Your losing to me, so don't lie!" Angel glared at her fibbing brothers. Aly rolled her eyes at her lying younger brothers, they know better than to lie. She then turned to the class and stated, "Hi everyone. My name is Alyson Heaven, but my sorellina," She points to the brown haired girl that's screaming, "DIE ZOMBIES, DIE! DIE LITTLE LYING TWERPS, DIE" "she calls me Black Aly." Aly said in a bored voice. "Huh?" Angel looked around confused. "Oh ummm... Hi beau- nic- kin- ummm... just people, my name's Angelica but y'all can call me Angel, don't wear it out." Said Angel scratching the back of her neck, then answering a text at the end of her small speech. "Um, hermana, you're dying." Both boys said at the same time with a sweatdrop, watching as Angel was getting eaten by zombies. "What? Awww shit! DIE YOU MOTHER-Beep- -Beep-." Angel cursed, but Aly used a beeper to block all the curse words out. "Let's keep this PG at least for now sorellina." Aly stated in a bored tone. Jake started to say in enthusiasm, "Oh! Oh! I'm going to kill you Ange! Muahahahaha." There was a 5 minute pause between the two. Then a scream broke the silence, "I don't think so hermano! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KILLED YOU!" It was Angel that had emitted that awful shriek. Drake sweat dropped at his older sisters antics and Jake glared at her as they both put their game on pause. Angel was so busy waiting for her phone to vibrate that she forgot she could do that. The brown haired boy sighed and started to talk. "Name's Jake." Was all he said, he wasn't in a very good mood right now. "And my name's Drake." Said the black haired boy winking at all of them. The girls giggled at Drake & Jake. "Ummmm...all right then you may all go sit down." Kakashi said with a sweat drop. "We already sat down tio Kashi!" Angel said still looking at her Nintendo Ds screen, while sitting next to Aly at a desk. "O! M! F-ing! G! I WON! YES! I'M IN FIRST PLACE! SUCK ON THAT SUKERS! YEAAA BITCH!" Screamed Angel, while rubbing it in Drake & Jake's face.

**Time skip to period 5- study hall**

"No Fucking way! Hermana, are you serious" Angel asked her older sibling in astonishment. "Of course I'm serious sorellina, we have a gig." Aly responded smirking at her younger sibling. "Hn, what are you so excited about that you had to scream in my ear for Christ's sake Bluey?" Sasuke asked with a twitch in his eye. "Oh, just how I was going to GIVE EVERY GIRL SASUKE UCHIHA'S NUMBER!" Angel started to say, then screamed the last part so all the girls would hear her. "So anyway, as you was saying hermana, you seriously got us a gig? Where?" asked Drake in a curious voice with an eyeroll. "Oh well fratellino, it's at Angel's favorite water park, and the day the gig is on, is m-" Aly didn't get to finish because she was interrupted by Angel starting to loudly sing. "WE ARE GOING TO RAPIDS! WE ARE GOING TO RAPIDS! LALALALALA! LA! LALALALALA! LA!" With the Jake and Drake joining in on the second 'We are going to rapids' and dancing a little funny dance. "Yeah we're going, but we are going to be there for our gig! Only our gig." Aly said and cut off Angel, Jake and Drake's fun with a glare making them 'awww' and stop doing the conga. "CAN WE COME TOO? BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed in a enthusiastic voice with his group of friends behind him. "Um ok but it's over the summer, on July 4th. My b-" Aly started but was cut off by Drake and Angel, again. "IT'S ON THE DAY OF YOUR BIRTHDAY!?" "Yeah so?" Aly replied, with a raised eyebrow and leaning back on the chair she was sitting in. "Ok! Ima gonna start making the list of the people going. Ok!" Angel said mimicking Naruto and pumping her fist in the air. "No more hanging out with Naruto, sorellina, he's rubbing off on you" Aly said, rubbing Angel with her sleeve as if taking off germs while glaring daggers at Naruto because in Kurenai's they were partners for today.

"List of people going to Rapids! Me, Alyson, Jake, Drake, Itachi, Crow, Riou, Pein, Konan, Kisame, Luke, Roxxane, Madison, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Nick, Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara, Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Sai. Is that everyone?" Angel asked with a smile at her new friends. "No you whore! We're going too!" Karin said with a glare while crossing her arms.

**Angel's POV**

_*Aw great, the bitch gang is here.* _My inner said in fake enthusiasm. "Uh... We don't want you all there." I said with a sweat drop and a 'Duh' face in Karin's direction.

_~Karin take's the list from Angel and writes, Karin, Rin, Ami, Candi, Amber, Traci, and Murasaki.~_

"Well now we're going either way, so yeah." Karin said smugly. "Oh no your no-" I was saying, until Karin interrupted me with her ugly man voice. "Yes we are! I'm Sasuke-kun's girl friend and the rest of the girls are the guy's girl friends so where they go, we go. Got it, bitch!?" Karin said, pointing at the guys and mockingly questioning me. "OH YOU DID NOT JUST INTERRUPT ME BITCH!" I screamed at her and started to crack my knuckles. "Sasuke-kun! She screamed at me! Do something about it." Karin whined like a stupid ass, thinking it looks cute, to Sasuke. So I fought fire with fire. She should have asked Naruto how interrupting me worked for him. "Sasuke, cariño tell her to shut the fuck up, or I'll make her." I said giving Sasuke my famous pout and finishing it out with the famous Uchiha glare towards Karin. "Hey, Karin! Would you like some cheese with that whine?" Alyson joked and high fived everyone. "Did you just call Sasuke-teme, cariño? You know cariño means darling, right?" Naruto stated, the question everyone was thinking, out loud with a confused face. "Hn, we got bored in Inibki's class and gave each other nicknames right Ange-querida!" Sasu-carino said to me with a wink and a smirk, so I giggled at him and then...

* * *

**Hermana mayor means older sister. (Spanish)**

**Hermano menor and fratellino mean younger brother. (Spanish and Italian)**

**Sorellina means younger sister. (Italian)**

**Cariño means darling. (Spanish)**

**Querida means sweetheart. (Spanish)**

**Tio means Uncle. (Spanish)**

* * *

**NOW PLZ R&R LOVE U ALL**

**GO WASH YOUR CAT IN COLD WATER THEN**

**JUMP ON THE COUCH AND WATCH TV**

**With Love A&A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konoha High**

**CH. 6- Bitch Slapped**

* * *

**Angel's POV**

…Karin slapped me! She slapped me! Me out of all the people in the world! Can you believe that ugly little BITCH! She just swung her hand back and, pow, hit me in the face! Now what am I going to do? ~Cries~ I can't be a European model anymore not to mention that the right cheek on my face is red, but now I have a slim chance of catching her slut disease. WHY! OH WHY! The world is so cruel. I swear that if it's the last thing I do, I will make her PAY! "WHAT THE FUCK KARIN! JUST 'CUZ YOU'RE UGLY AND CAN'T BECOME A EUROPEAN MODEL DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO SLAPPING ME IN THE FACE AND TRYING TO RUIN MY CHANCES!" I shouted angrily at her all in one breath.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was watching Angel giggle because of our joke. The truth is we didn't even talk in Inibiki's class. He doesn't let anyone talk! I just went along with her joke because I want Karin out of my hair. ~sigh~ She's like a fly that doesn't go away. I looked up at Angel to see her giggling and smirking at Karin, and next thing I knew Angel had a red mark on her face caused by the fly.**_ 'Oh I'm so going to kill her if her siblings don't get to her first. How dare she slap my Angel!? Wait a second...did I just say "My Angel" ...What the hell's wrong with me?'_** I thought confused. Oh God no! I am not falling for her! Or am I? ~Ugh~ I'm so confused._ 'Hello outer how's it going with our Angel? And DID KARIN JUST SLAP OUR ANGEL IN THE FACE? OH I'M SO GOING TO KILL HER! LET ME OUT NOW!'_ Came my inner's voice but before I could respond to him negatively, I was pulled out of my thought's by Angel's screaming. "WHAT THE FUCK KARIN! JUST 'CUZ YOU'RE UGLY AND CAN'T BECOME A EUROPEAN MODEL DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO SLAPPING ME IN THE FACE AND TRYING TO RUIN MY CHANCES!" Were the words that came out of her mouth. What the hell!?

**Aly's POV**

**_'Did that redheaded BITCH just slap my sorellina!? Oh it is so on now. Little slut thinks she can get away with it, well she better think again! Plus Angels' not going to react nicely on the fact that her chances of becoming a European model could be ruined.'_ **"WHAT THE FUCK KARIN! JUST 'CUZ YOU'RE UGLY AND CAN'T BECOME A EUROPEAN MODEL DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO SLAPPING ME IN THE FACE AND TRYING TO RUIN MY CHANCES!" My sorellina screamed at the top of her lungs. You see I know my lil sis like the back of my hand. I glared at the ugly hoe and said. "You will pay you fucking redhead you will pay, not you Gaara!" I went over to Angel and inspected her face. I sighed and shouted, "MAKEUP!" and then a whole bunch of…

**Normal POV**

As soon as Aly shouted 'MAKE UP' a whole bunch of male stylist came and started to put concealer and foundation on Angel's cheek so that awful red color wasn't noticeable. After that the bell rang, Naruto screamed into the awkward silence and left with Rock Lee and Kiba on his tail. The whole gang rolled their eyes and followed the idiot trio, except Aly and Angel who stayed behind in the study hall class room. They were finishing the list for Aly's Rapids water park birthday party gig. Angel erased what Karin had written with anger and force. She smirked when you couldn't even tell their names were ever on the paper. The only name she left was Murasaki's. She knew Jake thought the blue haired girl was cute.

**~Time skip to a few minutes later~**

As Aly and Angel made their way down the hall towards the lunch room. Naruto came in front of them holding a beat box with a rap song on. Both girls looked at their new friend with raised eyebrows. They tried to contain their laughter."Naruto what in the hell are you doing?" Both girls asked at the same time but didn't get an answer from said boy because Kiba and Lee came up behind him and started putting down on the floor what looked like a cardboard box, but all broken so it would be flat. Finally the girls looked at how they were dressed and mentally barfed because they were too shocked to do anything with their outer body. Naruto was wearing an over sized tank top with baggie pants stopping half way down his butt, with Orange and Black Nike high tops, Orange and Black boxers, a Orange hat on his head lop- sided with chains around his neck, one of them having a big 'N' on it. Kiba and Lee were wearing the same thing, the only difference being that Kiba was wearing it in White and Lee was wearing it in Green, instead of Naruto's bold Orange. What surprised the girls was that next thing they knew, Kiba and Lee both started to dance on the cardboard "stage" as soon as Naruto turned up the music. All Aly and Angel could both do was…

* * *

**NOW PLZ R&R LOVE U ALL**

**GO WASH YOUR RAT IN CAT WATER THEN**

**GO JUMP ON THE DOG AND WATCH IT TRY 2 BREATH**

**LOVE,**

**SeoAly-AngelAlyson**


	7. Chapter 7

**Konoha High**

**CH. 7- Monster**

* * *

**Normal's POV**

…start to laugh their asses off. "Oh! My! Fucking! God! What in the hell are you three doing?" Angel asked while laughing so hard that she wheezed in between 'Oh! My! Fucking! God!' and fell to the floor in fits of uncontrollable laughter. "Well _Chikita_! We jus' dancein' ! 'nd showin' our swaggin' moves to everyone! Ya'll wanna join in?" Asked/Answered Naruto in a Latin gangster, nasally voice, that made him sound even more like an idiot. "What the? Who taught you how to speak Spanish Na-ru-to?" Asked Aly with a raised eyebrow mocking him. "Please _Chica_! I've been knowin' how to speak_ Español_!" Naruto answered while snapping his fingers in front of their faces and making a 'um hum' face. "Call me _Chica_ again and it will be the last thing you say, got that white boy!" said Aly with a growl.

While Aly was talking to Naruto! Angel was drinking the monster that she took from Naruto at the beginning of study hall, before Aly spoke to them about rapids_ "Ahh!"_ Angel sighed in content. _"Amo el 'Monster' es tan rico pero no lo puedo tomarlo porque tiene mucho azúcar,"_ (Translation: I love Monster it's so good, but I can't drink it because it has too much sugar.) Angel said in Spanish with a guilty voice._ "Dammi che in questo momento tu piccolo idiota! Non si può bere quelle cose!"_ (Translation: Give me that right now you little twerp! You can't drink those things!) Aly demanded. Angel should never have Monster in her hand! Ever! (A/N: Just to tell you Aly can understand Spanish and speak it but prefers Italian and Angel can understand Italian and speak it but prefers Spanish) _"Chi ha dato che a voi in primo luogo?"_ (Translation: Who gave that to you in the first place?) Aly asked with a raised eyebrow. _"Se lo robe a Naruto! El no se dio cuenta."_ (Translation: I stole it from Naruto! He still didn't notice.) Angel replied to Aly, then she looked at Naruto and stuck out her tongue. "Um... Angel-chan, I don't understand you at all! I only understood 'Naruto' hehehehehe!" Naruto answered sheepishly. "Hey wait a minute! Is that my Monster?" Naruto questioned in anger. "It's mine I tell you! Mineeee!" Angel hissed at Naruto, and Aly backed away slowly. Aly and Naruto were staring at the Monster, thinking of a way to take it away from her. They were surprised when a pale hand now had the Monster, and was bringing it up to a pair of lips. ~Gulp~ "Hn, Dobe, you shouldn't leave these things in the reach of children." Sasuke smirked at Angel and winked at her. "You... did NOT just call me a child!" Angel glared at the cocky Uchiha. Aly sighed in relief and spoke, "Since you helped me take away that energy drink from my sister, I'll help you out now. Run. That is my only piece of advice." Aly smirked as Luke came to stand next to Aly laughing. Luke put his arm around Aly and told Sasuke, "Bro you can run, or you can charm her, like I did." Luke winked at Aly, sliding his hand down to her waist. Aly looked at his hand, then turned her head up towards Luke. "You have two seconds, to get your hand off of me, or I will break it!" Aly glared at Luke and spoke to him in a harsh tone. She doesn't like getting touched by people she just met that very day. Luke started to laugh nervously and slowly took his hand off of Aly. He placed his hand in his pocket and looked over at Sasuke as he started to speak. "I'll take my chances with the running, it doesn't look like your charming worked." Sasuke finished off with a smirk, then he grimaced. "Did you just hit me?" He asked Angel in disbelief. Angel glared at him and hit him two more times. "Ouch." Was the only noise that emitted from Sasuke's lips. "The first hit was for drinking my Monster, the second for making fun of Luke," Angel scolded Sasuke, while shaking her head. "What was the third hit for then?" Sasuke questioned Angel with a glare, while holding his head in pain. Now he knew how Naruto felt. Speaking of Naruto, he was laughing with Kiba, Lee and all of the Akatsuki, at Sasuke. "Oh, the last hit?" Angel asked with sarcasm. "Yes, the last hit." Sasuke growled. "That was for..." Angel got on her tippy toes, and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek, "...fun, that's all." She finished with a wink. and running off to the Lunch room, laughing all the way.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I was speechless. Did I just get told off by not only a girl, but one I just met, and I didn't do anything about it. I realized she ran away and ran after her. "Angel! I'm not doing this again! Get back here!" I screamed at her. What I didn't realize, was that I was smiling the whole time.

**Aly's POV**

I looked at Sasuke running after me sister and smiled slightly. "He's falling for her, bad!" I heard a familiar voice next me. As I looked up, I saw Luke still standing next to me. The Akatsuki left with the idiot trio after Sasuke ran off. "Hmmm, that's true. She is too. It's like watching a chick flick." I laughed and looked at Luke with amused eyes. Luke looked at me with a serious face. "What about you? Are you falling for me?" Luke took me by surprise with that question, so all I did was smirk and say, "Maybe I am..." I touched his shoulder slightly. "...Or maybe I'm not." I finish off with a wink, and started to walk in the direction my sister went. When he didn't follow, I turned around and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Coming?" He nodded at me, smiled, and walked with me in silence toward the lunch room.

* * *

**HERE. REVIEW AND I JUST MIGHT PUT UP CH 8 ;)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**A&A**


	8. Chapter 8

**Konoha High**

**CH. 8- Falling**

* * *

**Aly's POV**

It's been a month since we started school here at Konoha High. It's fun, and my siblings and I have made numerous new friends. It's November now, and Angel and I are sitting in 5th period study hall, our new friends were scattered around the room laughing and talking. We are discussing what we're going to do for her 17th birthday. "Okay, so I was thinking about going skiing or something this year. How does that sound Aly?" Angel suggested. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying so I just nodded my head. I was in my own little world, daydreaming about a certain tall and good looking ravenette boy._** 'God. I can't believe I'm falling for him... Well.. I mean, he's just so nice to Angel and I. Plus, he knows when to joke around and when not too. He's also really tall so that's a plus.'**_ I sighed in content from my thoughts. "Hello! …Aly! Yoohoo! God … Hey …are you... to me?" I heard only bits and pieces of what Angel said, I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to listen to her, so I just nodded absentmindedly. Her next question is what took me out of my daze, so I heard it loud and clear, "Ohhh! Now I get it," Angel stated and wiggled her eyebrows. "You're thinking about Luke! Aren't you, Sis?" Angel finished with a sly smirk. I blushed in embarrassment._** 'Note to self , don't let her hang out with Uchiha anymore, her comebacks are getting wittier '**_ I can't believe I let her catch me off guard. Nobody catches me off guard, not even my siblings. _**'God dammit, I'm going soft.'**_ I mentally hit my self. I grimaced and put my head down onto the desk to hide my reddened face. I couldn't let Luke see me like this. He'll think I like him and become even more cocky. I mean, I do like him, but I can't let him know. God, this just isn't my day. I suddenly heard scraping, like a chair against the floor, and footsteps. **_'It's probably one of the other students going to the bathroom or something.'_** I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see...

**Luke's POV**

"Hello! Earth to Aly! Yoohoo! God Dammit. Hey Aly are you listening to me?" Angel asked her older sister, waving her hands like a maniac in front of Alyson's face. Angel looked like a flailing fish. It was kinda funny. I don't think Alyson was paying attention, all she did was nod absentmindedly. What Angel said next took, not just Alyson by surprise, but me too. "Ohhh! Now I get it," Angel stated while wiggling her eyebrows. "You're thinking about Luke! Aren't you, Sis?" Angel finished with a sly smirk. All of a sudden, Alyson's face turned bright red. _**'Is she blushing? Or is she just embarrassed? Was she really thinking about me?'**_My last thought made me blush slightly and smile. I saw Alyson grimace and put her head down on the desk. I heard a scraping sound, from a chair, and footsteps. I look and I see my cousin walking towards her. He puts his hand on her shoulder and she looks up. Her face goes red and embarrassed to having no color at all. I've told her about Jessie, so she knows what he does. I heard him speak. "Hey Alyson, are you okay? You don't look so good." He said, moving his hand from her shoulder to her back. Her face starts to contort from horror to anger when she saw his hand move. Next thing I knew, Jessie was flying across the room, and when he landed, he had a bloody nose, a bruise forming on his cheek, and the start of a black eye. I look over to Alyson and she had this wild look in her eyes. To be honest, to me, she looked hot. Her hand was red and had blood on it from punching my idiotic cousin, Jessie, in the face. "Never. And I mean never. Touch me again you man-whore._** Tocca di nuovo a me, e lo farò più che rompere il naso. Ti spacco il tuo viso in!**_Translation, 'Touch me again, and I'll do more than break your nose. I'll bash your face in!' Got that, asshole!" Alyson threatened. I've never seen this side of her, and from the look on her siblings faces, neither have they. "Remind me never to get her mad." I heard Naruto whisper. I started to cautiously walk over to Alyson. I needed to calm her down before she hurts anyone else. When I got close enough to her, I reached my hand out and lightly placed it on her shoulder. She whipped her head around to face me so fast, I thought she'd give herself whiplash. When she realized who she was looking at, she started to calm down. When what had happened settled in, she looked up at me in horror. I pulled her to my arms, to make sure that if she cried, nobody would see, including me. She didn't cry though, what she did was hug me back, bring her lips up to my ear and whispered, "Thank you, for everything. Meet me out in the field after class." She let me go and looked around at everyone, and so did I. "Sorry everyone. I don't know what had gotten into me. I really am sorry if I frightened anyone." Alyson chuckled nervously. I turned my head to her and caught her looking at me. She looked away when her face went red.

**Normal POV**

The Heaven girls went back to discussing plans for next month, and they both decided they would go to a skiing resort during winter break. "Alright! This'll be the best birthday ever!" Angel screamed. "Who are we going to invite?" Her sister, Alyson, questioned. "All of our friends of course!" Angel grinned. The bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch. Alyson said her goodbyes to her siblings and walked out to the field behind the school. It's always deserted during 's too cold to be outside right now anyways, but Alyson didn't care, she loved nature. She loved this nice cold weather. She wishes it was like this all the time. She sighed in content, then suddenly, hands were covering her eyes. She grabbed them and spun around, facing Luke. He smiled at her and she blushed slightly and gave a small smile. "So, why'd you want to meet out here? It's cold out." He stated. "Thank you, captain obvious. I had no idea that it was cold out." Alyson said sarcastically. She was nervous to be alone with him, but she was going through with her plan. She grabbed his hand, and slowly brought it to her mouth. She gently brushes her lips over his fingertips, one by one, not stopping until she kissed all 10 fingers. She smirked. She could tell he was getting turned on by the lustful look in his eyes, then all of a sudden, she turned and walked away towards the cafeteria. She looked back over her shoulder, and saw him still standing there, mouth slightly agape. She turned her head back forward and smirked again.**_ 'I think it's time to step things up a notch. This was only the beginning. The trip is when things will really pick up. For Luke and I, Angel and Sasuke, and Jake and Murasaki. I will make sure of it.'_**The thoughts of Alyson Heaven as she entered the school building, and went to meet up with her siblings.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Aly here! Just so everyone knows, from now on, me and Angel are going to have a chapter sequence. Which means, I do the even chapters, and she does the odds, so she's doing the next chapter. Hope you guys like it so far! The upcoming chapters are gonna get heated! And SPOILER! There's a snowstorm on the trip and some of the characters get trapped in a cabin. But who? You'll find out if you keep reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Konoha High**

**CH. 9- Awkward Silence**

* * *

**~One**_** Month Later~**_

**Sasuke's POV**

I had just parked my car in front of the Heaven household. Today was the day that we were going skiing for Angel's birthday. We were to meet her, here, because she had a surprise for all of us. She told me to come earlier than the others because as her 'Best Friend', I thought with sarcasm, I should help with preparations. '_Not that I care but, I don't understand how, I, the Uchiha playboy got...' _I was thinking to myself until **he **cut me off. '_**...Friendzoned' **_My inner chuckled at me. I glared at **him** and thought in a harsh tone. '_You do know that if I'm Friendzoned, you are too, right?' _I finished off with a smirk. '_**That's what you think outter! You see everything is different here in the INNER WORLD! Here INNER Aly and INNER Luke are dating and also everyone else! INNER Angel and I just got together a few days ago because we are hard headed ~chuckling~ so you my friend are the only one in THAT zone.' **_My Inner explained to me with a smirk. "SASUUUU! You came!" I heard a shout as a body slammed into me giving me a hug. As soon as the fresh forest scent hit me I knew who it was. I smiled and hugged her back. "Hey, Ange! Happy Birthday!" I told her as we parted. She smiled at me with her amazing smile. Wait- What? Her amazing smile? Oh God I think I'm falling for her.

**Angel's POV**

"_Angel, I love you! Will you go out with me?" Sasuke smiled at me with love in his eyes. "Oh, Sasuke! I love you too! And of course I will!" I looked up at him with lovey dovey eyes. Sasuke sighed in relief and bent down to kiss me. Our lips were mere centimeters. So close, so clo_- ~Ringg, Ringg~ I sat up in my bed startled. I looked over at the cause as to why I woke up from my really, really good dream. I glared at my alarm clock with rage and said. "You're just jelly because the bed prefers me!" I yawned and got off of my queen sized, princess style, bed. I walked up to my full body mirror. "I love the fact that I wake up and my hair is already styled" I giggled while looking at my reflection. "Siss!" I heard a voice call from the other side of my ,black with blue paint splatter, door. "Come in!" I shouted while grabbing a comb and un combing the knots in my hair. Jake peaked from the door and stated "You might wanna hurry! Didn't you ask Uchiha to come earlier to _help_?" He finished off with sarcasm. I looked at his reflection in my mirror and said in a pissed off voice. "OUTT! NOWW!" As my , annoying, little brother walked out of my room laughing. I rolled my eyes as I walked into my walk in closet and put on my blue ski pants, a black shirt that says 'OMG I'm crazyy', in white, and my black ski boots. I grabbed my matching blue ski jacket and threw it on my bed. I walked over to my cosmetics and put on mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss. I grabbed the lipgloss and put it in my pants pocket. I turned off the light and walked out of my room. After closing the door I walked down a cream colored hallway with family portraits hanged everywhere. I got to the stairs and hopped on the rail. I slid down down the wooden rail and hopped off of it landing on the carpeted floor. I walked towards the kitchen where the scent of breakfast was strong and amazing. "Miss Angel, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes please go and wait with your siblings." Lafree our, French, chef told me with a smile and a spatula in his hand. I smiled at him gave him a kiss on the cheek and responded. " Lafree, good morning! And alright I will, thanks." I flashed him one of my biggest smiles. As I was about to walk to the door for the dining room Lafree added. "Ohh, Miss Angel I almost forgot! Happy Birthday! I hope you have a wonderful day." I giggled in response and whispered my thanks. The brown-ish cream-ish double doors opened and out came my sister Aly. She was wearing black ski pants with a purple shirt that said ' You Wanna Piece Of This?', in white, she had on black ski boots just like mine and in her hand she was holding a gray ski jacket. "Ange, Happy Birthday! Come on we have to eat and then go make sure everything on the tour bus is ready." Aly wished me with a hug then lead me to the dining table where our siblings and parents sat. "Mother, Father good morning!" I greeted my parents with a hug and a kiss each. "Happy birthday darling!" My mother wished me ecstatically. "Happy birthday princess!" My father wished me with a smile. You see my father has nicknames for all of us my sister Aly is Stretch, my brother Drake is Snake, my brother Jake is Lion, and I am Princess. '_I love daddy and his nicknames.' _I giggled in my thoughts. I sat down next to my sister. In a few minutes Lafree brought us our breakfast, a ham and cheese omelet, two toasts on the side, and three strands of bacon. ~Yummm~ After breakfast was over I walked up to Aly and asked. " Alyy! can we go see the bus? I wanna play the guitar a little while before everyone gets here." Aly gave me a once over and threw me the bus keys. She smirked at me and stated. "Go crazy Ange! Just do me a favor and not too crazy!" Aly started to laugh as she walked up the stairs. I guess she didn't finish packing yet. I looked down at my black manicured nails that were holding the keys and grinned wickedly. I started to walk out of the hallway towards the front door when I noticed that a car had just parked in front of our house. I opened the door and as the black convertible came into view I couldn't help myself but scream out in joy. "SASUUUU! You came!" I couldn't help myself and attacked him with one of my bear hugs. When we parted Sasuke smiled at me, he the Ice cold Uchiha **smiled **at **me**, and said. "Hey, Ange! Happy Birthday!" I flashed him one of my heartbreaking smiles and offered him to come inside. "Come on in! Sasu-chan" I said as I lead him towards the stairs. Now that he's here maybe I can ask him to help me take the things to the tour bus. "Ha! We got it!" Jake and Drake came running down the stairs just as we got near them. They tried to run out the front door but I stopped them with an, Uchiha rivaling, glare. "Why are you two running outside? It's freezing." I heard the deep voice next to me question before I could open my mouth. My brothers looked at each other, but they didn't answer Sasuke all they did was stand there as if they weren't expecting to be caught so quickly. Just when I was about to ask my brothers why they weren't responding a scream came from upstairs. "Get back here you little twerps! And give me back my cell phone!" Aly glared while stomping down the stairs. The boys visibly paled and ran towards the back door. Which will just lead them to a dead end. ~Sigh~ Those idiots! I looked up just as the back door slammed shut behind Aly. When she gets them it wouldn't be pretty! Again! I looked over at Sasuke and saw that he had a very confused face on. He looked so cute, but at the same time so funny that I couldn't hold in my laughter and ended up bursting out laughing. Sasuke looked over at me while I laughed and managed to chuckle out a sentence. "What the fuck was that, Ange?" I looked up at him, from where I was sitting on the floor, after my laughing fit and answered, "Jake and Drake have been trying to steal Aly's cell phone everyday now since break started. They noticed all she has been doing is texting! She doesn't come out of her room at all,well except to eat." I looked up at him and held out my hand silently asking if he would help me up. Sasuke helped me up off the floor raised an eyebrow and made a disgusted face. "What about to go to the bathroom?" He questioned me. "Oh, that well she has a bathroom in her bedroom so I don't think it's that big of a problem." I answered as I started to walk upstairs. When we got to my bedroom door I opened it and commented. "She's obsessed with texting! I swear that's all she ever does!" I walked up to my window which lead to my balcony. I looked outside just to see Aly hitting Jake and Drake on their heads and clutching her cellular phone in her right hand. I heard some shuffling behind me so I turned around to see Sasuke picking up some of my luggages. "No, she's obsessed with texting Luke." Sasuke corrected with a smirk as he walked out my door. I quickly picked up my guitar case and handbag and followed after him. "He texts me every once in awhile, and he told me that him and Aly have been texting non stop since the break started." Sasuke continued as we got to the bottom of the stairs. So she has been texting Luke huh! I was right then! I opened the tour bus door and walked in after Sasuke. He put down my bags and ask. "Need help with anything else?" I smiled at him and thanked. "No, thanks you helped enough! But I appreciate it!" We sat down in silence for a little while until I couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, Sasuke remember what we saw in the gym on my first day of school?" I asked him curiously as I cringed. He made a disgusted look and said. " Yea! Never thought I'd see the day Anko-Sensei stoops so low as to make out with Gai-Sensei!" I made a disgusted look and shivered as I said. "I will never be able to unsee that! Ever!" Sasuke looked at me and we both gagged at the memory. "Hey, Ange do you know how Aly got Luke's number?" Sasuke stared at me with a wicked look in his eyes. I looked at him in curiosity and told him the truth. " No, please do tell me how my sister got his number! I mean she's so obsessed with texting him!" Sasuke smirked and asked me. "Remember when your sister came running to ask what was going on and she found us joking around?" "Yeah..." I told him as if asking him to go on. "Well it seems like your sister was in the infirmary and so was Luke so when she saw you on the tree she got curious and jumped out the window to follow us." Sasuke stated and looked at me to see if I was still listening. I nodded signaling him to go on. "Well it seems your sisters phone fell out of her back pocket so Luke picked it up wrote his number in it and ran after her! The rest is history." Sasuke finished with a smirk. I giggled and asked " Luke told you?" Sasuke grinned at me and nodded in response.

After a few seconds of thinking I blurted out. "Kind of like how I got your number!" "Huh?" Sasuke was taken by surprise at what I had suddenly said. "You know when we were running my phone fell so I went after it, but you got there first! You sent your self a SMS and saved your number as '_Sasu' _ with a winky face!" I giggled as I looked at with amusement. He chuckled and said. " I guess so!" We laugh and hung out after that until everyone started to show up! Now everyone was on the bus and we were backing out of the parking space to head out on the road. As I joked around with Sasuke and everyone else I was thinking! This is going to be the best birthday ever! I'm sure of it! Ski resort... Here...We...Come!

* * *

_**Hello everyone Angel here! Sorry about the wait school kinda sucks lol! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as Aly has told you guys in chapter 8 we are now splitting up the chapters! I will be writing the odds and she will be writing the evens! Well TaTa ! We will have chapter 10 up as fast as possible! R&R please ! Thanksss! :D**_

**Hey everyone! Aly here! Just to clarify some things, Angel lives in South America, Uruguay to be exact, and I live in Florida. So that's why she has school haha. And Happy Fourth of July everyone and Happy Birthday to me! :D Thank you everyone for reading! Don't forget to review! Critiques are welcome! **_  
_


End file.
